Abducted
by DeadManHBK
Summary: In my story, Hans never died. He and Theo manage to escape as planned, and bring along with them a hostage as a safety precaution. Little does Hans know what an interesting twist doing so will bring to his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for violence, some adult language, and adult content.**

**If you are as much a fan of Alan Rickman/Hans Gruber, I hope you are able to enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Abducted<span>_**

As Rose began to wake up, the first thing she noticed was the sensation of being in some form of a moving vehicle. Slowly opening her eyes, she was greeted to the site of a tin roof, and as she looked around she could see she was in fact in the back of an ambulance.

"Don't move," a deep voice, thick with a German accent, stated. Looking over, she could now see there was a man sitting on the other side of the ambulance. When she attempted to sit up, he added harshly, "I said don't move!"

She frowned at this. "Who are you?"

He hesitated, before replying, "Hans. Hans Gruber."

Rose's blood ran cold, as the previous events of that particular evening came rushing back into her mind. The party…Hans making his entrance…the fear of not knowing what would happen…the last thing she remembered was a large explosion. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"I felt keeping a hostage in case they discover my whereabouts would be best."

"But why me?"

"You were the only person we could tell was still alive," he replied simply.

"You…you mean everyone else is dead?" she asked in a quiet voice, her mind immediately going to all of her coworkers. They were more than just the people she worked with; they were her friends.

"I suppose so, yes."

Not wanting to think about this any further, she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Ah, but that is for me to know, and you to find out," he stated simply making it obvious he would not tell her anymore.

Just then, the van hit a large bump, making Rose cry out in pain when she bounced roughly against the hard floorboard. "Sorry!" the driver called back to them.

"Theo, how much longer will it be?" Hans called out.

"About half an hour, boss!" Theo informed him.

The remainder of the ride continued in silence. When Rose felt the van beginning to slow down, her heart began to race. What would happen now? Worse yet…what would happen to her?

She jumped slightly when the side door next to her opened. "Evening dollface. Don't mind me," the dark-skinned man standing in front of the open door greeted her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked when he started pulling up her shirt.

"Relax, Theo is merely checking your injuries," Hans informed her.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful as I can," Theo reassured her. Remaining silent, she allowed him to poke and prod the areas which had been bothering her, doing her best to bite back the pain she was enduring. "Well, aside from some banged up ribs, and a sprained ankle, along with some cuts and bruises, I think you'll be just fine," Theo finally informed her, and helped her out of the vehicle. Once out, she was surprised to see they were at a motel.

"What are we doing here?"

"We have to rest sometime, doll. We are only human, after all," Theo commented.

"Theo, go get us a room. Bring our little friend with you. Unless they are full, which I highly doubt, having her along should guarantee us one," Hans instructed him.

Giving a nod, Theo helped Rose hobble over to the office, where they managed to get a more secluded room.

Once in there, Theo commented, "I'm going to go get the boss. To make sure you don't get away, I have to put these on you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a set of handcuffs, and added as he cuffed her to the bed, "Nothing personal. Just following orders."

She simply nodded, and watched him as he left. As she waited for someone to return, Rose found herself wondering once more what would happen to her. Just what did they plan on doing with her? What help could she possibly be, injured like this?

Her attention was drawn from her thoughts to the door, as Hans stepped into the room. "I thought you might find this useful," he stated, tossing a container onto her bed before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small key and undoing the handcuffs on her wrists. Just as she was about to pull her hands away, he quickly grabbed them, the tightness of his grip making her wince. "Don't make me regret uncuffing you. I can assure you, you will not like the consequences," he warned her, his voice low and intimidating. She quickly nodded, and he finally let her go, eyeing her a moment before walking across the room.

Bringing her attention to the small container he had handed her, Rose opened it, and was brought back when she saw it was a first aid kit. "Thank you for bringing me this," she said quietly, bringing her gaze back to Hans.

"Yes, well, I figured since we will be sharing a room for some time, it will be less unpleasant without having to listen to you complain about your injuries. Don't expect me to help you, though."

"I can do it myself," she murmured, and began to rummage through the contents of the kit to get what all she needed.

As Hans discreetly studied her, he noticed how filthy she was. The dress she was wearing was ripped, blood and dirt covered her from head to toe, and somewhere along the way she had lost her high heels. His initial reaction was to simply not care, but the longer he looked at her, he found his mind changing, and before he knew it he heard himself say, "If you want, you can go clean yourself up."

She looked back over at him. "Really?" she asked, and he nodded. "Thank you," she added, and stood up.

Hans made sure to check the bathroom, before stepping back out into the main room. "Don't try anything cute, and make it quick," he commanded, and watched her as she disappeared into the bathroom. She was a pretty little thing, that was for sure. Her thick and curly light blonde hair fell in masses halfway down her back. Her skin was a creamy complexion, and soft to the touch re recalled from carrying her to the ambulance. He found it difficult to look directly into her big doe eyes without getting sucked into their hypnotizing gaze. There was no denying she was extremely attractive.

Ten minutes later, she limped back out of the bathroom, wrapped up in the robe she had discovered. When he saw the weary expression on her face, he stated, "You've had a long night. Get yourself some rest."

Not wanting to argue, she simply nodded as she made her way over to her bed, and laid down, falling asleep almost immediately. Hans studied her as she did so, intrigued by how innocent she looked whilst sleeping. Exhausted, yet unable to fall asleep, he continued to watch her until the wee hours of the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, as Rose began to awake, she groaned in agony, the pain coursing through her entire being unbearable. Reaching over, she groped around the bed until she found the first aid kit Hans had provided her and pulled it closer. Reaching inside, she searched for some form of a pain medication, and let out a groan of frustration when she saw there was none in there. As she closed the container, it was then that she finally noticed the other bed was empty.

Where was Hans?

The first thought which came to her mind was he had gone outside, and getting out of bed, she headed over to the door. Opening it, she glanced around outside, and saw he was not out there. Noticing how good the fresh air felt, she leaned further out the door, and breathed in the crisp morning air. Everything was calm and peaceful, and for a brief moment, she completely forgot about her current situation.

Just as she was about to step back into the room, a hand firmly grasped her arm and yanked her back. In the blink of an eye, she was thrown backwards onto the floor and pinned down roughly. "What do you think you are doing?" Hans demanded, anger in his facial features and his gun pressed tightly to her temple. "Did you really think you could escape?"

"I…I wasn't trying to escape, I swear," she stammered, trembling violently with fear.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled, pressing the gun harder into the side of her head.

"I'm not! I'm not! I swear, I was just looking for you," she pleaded, tears running down the sides of her face by now. "Please don't kill me."

Having pity on her, Hans pulled the gun away, and backed up. "Next time you pull a stunt like that, I won't be so lenient. Understood?" She quickly nodded, and he stood back up. "Go back over onto the bed, and stay there," he added, and she quickly scrambled up off of the floor to go over onto the bed, trying her best to stop crying the entire time. After the shock of what just happened wore off, the pain she had been experiencing came back stronger than ever, the intensity enough to make her double over in agony.

Sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the room, Hans watched her intently. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw she was clearly in pain, but that quickly disappeared when he once more envisioned her standing in the open doorway. She should have known better than to do something as idiotic as that. In his mind, the little bitch deserved it.

For the rest of the morning, Hans proceeded to make various phone calls, making sure his plan was still running smoothly. By the time he completed his final phone call, he was taken by surprise when he saw it was nearly two in the afternoon. Standing up, he straightened his shirt and tucked it in before putting on his suit jacket. "I have some errands I must run. I don't know how long it will be," he informed Rose as he buttoned up his jacket. Walking over to her, he handcuffed her to the bed and gagged her mouth, commenting as he did so, "After this morning, I simply do not trust you. You have left me with no other choice but to do this. Once I return, I will remove them." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but did not once make a sound.

Giving a tug on the handcuffs, Hans double checked to make sure they were secure before walking out of the room. Left with nothing else to do, Rose simply sat there and waited, hoping it would not be long before he returned.

**)))))**

It ended up being nearly eleven that night before Hans got back to the hotel room. As he reached into his pocket, he frowned when he heard a muffled noise coming from within the room. Just what was that girl trying to do this time?

Opening the door, he flipped on the light switch, and was taken by surprise when he found a man in the bed with Rose, tugging impatiently at her robe in an attempt to open it. The look of pure terror in her eyes made a sudden surge of protectiveness overtake him, and setting down the bags he had been holding he quickly made his way over to them and yanked the man off of her, tossing him up against the wall. "Who do you think you are, breaking into my room like this?" Hans demanded, his gum aimed at the center of the intruder's forehead.

"Hey man, I was only messing around. I wasn't going to actually do anything. Oh god, please don't shoot me," the man begged.

Not wanting to deal with disposing of a body, Hans pulled his gun back. "Leave. Forget you ever saw us, and never come back. If I see you ever again…I swear I will kill you. Do you understand me, you little shit?" Hans threatened, his voice low and dangerous. The guy immediately nodded, and as soon as Hans let him go he scrambled out of the room. Bringing his attention to Rose, he could see she was silently crying. Walking over to her, he said in a soft voice as he undid her handcuffs, "I'm sorry about this. Had I returned sooner, this could have been avoided." Once her hands were undone, she pulled the cloth gag from her mouth, which increased the volume of her cries. Seeing the way she clutched her abdomen, Hans knew her cries were not only from fright, but also from pain. Not wanting to hear anymore, Hans gently pulled her to him, softly patting her back as he murmured, "There, there, everything is okay now. He's gone."

Rose was taken by surprise at how comforted she was by this, and scooting closer to him, buried herself against his chest, grateful for his strong embrace. Who would have guessed her kidnapper would be the individual protecting her? "I'm sorry, I'm fine now," she said as she pulled away, and wiped her eyes. "The pain I've been experiencing and the fright of what just happened got to me."

Not knowing what to say to this, Hans simply stated, "Go get cleaned up. That should help. Take the black bag over there with you."

Nodding, she got up off the bed, and grabbed the bag he mentioned before heading into the bathroom. Once there, she curiously opened the bag, and was pleasantly surprised to find a fresh change of clothes, along with a few essential toiletries, and a bottle of pain medication.

Had he actually gotten her these things?

Why?

As she proceeded to take a shower and change her bandages, she tried to figure out what could have made him decide to do this. Stepping out of the bathroom, clothed and refreshed, she was brought back when she found a take-out container sitting on her bed. "What is that?" she asked.

"Considering you have not eaten all day, I assumed you would be as famished as I am," he explained. When she looked over at him, she saw he had a matching container sitting next to him, and realized he had been waiting for her to begin eating.

"I am, yes," she said as she sat down, her mouth watering at the smell of the food. "Thank you…for everything. You didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did. These were things you needed. Despite what you may possibly think, I am not a heartless bastard. My plans do not involve making your life a living hell."

She simply smiled at this, before beginning to eat. After a moment of silence, Rose gained the courage to ask, "May I please turn on the TV? I cannot stand having it silent like this anymore."

He gave a slight nod. "You may," he replied, and the two of them listened to the television as they proceeded to eat the meals he had ordered. Once she was finished, Rose realized just how tired she was. Throwing away her empty container, she slid into her bed and buried herself down within the sheet and covers, letting out a sigh of content before quickly falling asleep.

Once Hans could tell she was in a deep sleep, he headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As he came back into the main room, he turned off the television, before getting into his own bed. Just as he could feel slumber beginning to overtake him, he could hear Rose beginning to move about. Looking over her way, he frowned when he saw she was turning back and forth. She had slept still and soundly the previous night. Why the change?

"No…no, please no…" she suddenly began to whimper, and Hans finally realized she was having a nightmare. Before he knew it, he was seated next to her on the bed, lightly caressing her forehead as he quietly shushed her. What was he doing? This was his hostage. Why was he so focused on keeping her comfortable?

…Just what was this young woman doing to him?

After a moment, she eventually calmed back down, and once more grew still. Hans was brought back when she suddenly grabbed his waist and gave him a squeeze as she rested her head on his thigh. His immediate reaction was to push her away, but instead he found himself leisurely running his fingers through her soft hair. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she was quickly thawing out his icy heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, as Rose began to awake, she immediately noticed there was another person in the bed with her. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw she was draped across someone's lap, and sitting up she was taken by surprise to discover Hans there in the bed with her.

What was he doing in her bed?

As she continued to simply look at him, she could not help but to notice what a handsome man he was. He had such strong features, making him completely masculine. Reaching toward him, she lightly traced the outline of his soft mouth, and found herself wondering what it would feel like to kiss him.

Why was she thinking like this?

He was her kidnapper!

She should be terrified of him; not wondering how good of a kisser he was.

She quickly pulled her hand back when he suddenly opened his eyes, a deep blush coming to her face as she hoped he had not caught her actions. "What do you think you are doing, silly girl?" he murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before giving a yawn and a stretch.

"Nothing…nothing at all," she replied, embarrassed he caught her gawking at him.

"Really? Is that so?" he asked, reaching up to idly twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. When she looked down, her face turning a darker red, he could not help but to smirk. That smirk left his face, however, as he continued to study her. He was beginning to realize just how much he desired her. "You are such a beautiful young woman," Hans commented, giving a light tug on the hair he had in his grip. When he saw the expression which had come to her face, he added, "You're not used to hearing that, are you?"

She shook her head. "No sir, I'm not," she stated quietly. She hesitated, before adding, "If I may be honest…I have never been told I am beautiful."

Tightening his hold on her hair, he gently but firmly pulled her closer to him to kiss her softly. Once he pulled back from it, he murmured, "What a pity."

She simply stared at him for a moment, and took him by surprise when she suddenly leaned forward to kiss him once more. She quickly pulled back, and said in a hushed voice, "I am so sorry."

"I'm not," Hans replied simply as he took her face in his hands, and pulled her back to him for a heated kiss. She let out a soft moan and leaned further into him, holding onto his arm as she returned it eagerly. His patience wearing thin, he pulled her onto his lap, to where she was straddling him, and pressed her groin tightly against his to let her feel his arousal, his actions making her give another quiet moan. Rubbing her hands along his strong chest, she hesitated before slowly pulling up the plain white shirt he was wearing, and pulled back to yank it off over his head. Hans wasted no time in removing her shirt, and immediately cupped her breasts in his hands as he kissed the valley between them. Rose gasped when he did so, and let out a more vocal moan when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and softly suckled it. Entangling her hands in his hair, she let her head fall back as he brought her nipple to a tight peak, before executing the same treatment to the other. He stifled a groan when she began to grind herself against him, her actions letting him know he had quite the little vixen on his hands. "Now…Rose…" he murmured as he grasped the waistband of her sweatpants, his voice rough with desire.

"Yes, Hans, now," she whispered back, and quickly removed both them and her underwear, leaving her fully nude, before climbing onto the bed. With his help, she then disposed of the remainder of his own clothes, and once more straddling him. Kissing him deeply, she reached down between them, giving him a couple of strokes. Hans groaned at this, and helped her lower onto him, the tightness of her making him groan once more. Gently, she forced him to lie back against the pillows, and braced her hands on his chest as she began to rock her hips.

"Oh mein gott," he sighed as he closed his eyes, his hands running along her thighs.

She surprised him by suddenly grabbing his wrists, and placing them on either side of his head. "No touching," she whispered, and quickly kissed his lips before sitting up and slightly speeding up her motions. Hans wanted so badly to run his hands all over her supple little figure, but begrudgingly left his hands where they were, his grip on the pillow tightening as he gazed down at where they were joined. Unable to help himself, he braced his feet against the mattress as he began to arch up into her, his motions making her moan softly. When she heard his breathing had turned to pants, and saw the strained expression on his face, she knew he was getting as close as she was, and whimpered, "Touch me, Hans. I need to feel your hands on me. Oh god, I'm so close."

He immediately grasped her hips, taking over the pace as he drove up into her hard and fast. Rose cried out as she braced herself against his chest, whimpers sounding from the back of her throat as the pleasure within her quickly spiraled higher and higher. Suddenly, it exploded into one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced, and her nails dug into him as it coursed through her entire being. Hans quickly followed her, burying himself inside her as his climax hit him hard. Once it passed, Rose collapsed onto him, her cheek pressed to his smooth chest as she caught her breath. It was not long before they both were once more asleep, their bodies intertwined and the sheets a tangled mess at their feet.

For the remainder of the day, the two of them stayed in bed, alternating between sleeping, cuddling and lovemaking. Aside from the occasional trip to the bathroom and walk to the door to retrieve a food delivery, they never left the comfort of each other's arms.

Rose knew she should feel ashamed for her actions.

Hans was not only a notorious criminal, but also a murderer.

So why was she doing this? Why was she giving him her complete trust like this?

She wanted to regain some willpower and resist him, but every time she looked into his alluring hazel eyes, or listened to his deep and soothing voice, she fell right back into his clutches.

It was late into the evening, long after the sun had gone down, before Rose was finally able to voice a concern of hers. "Hans?"

"Mm," he murmured, his attention clearly on her neck as he sucked and nipped the soft skin there.

"How much longer will we be staying here?"

"Tomorrow is our last day," he informed her, and she shuddered when he lightly bit her earlobe.

"What happens then?"

"Let's worry about that when it gets here," he breathed in her ear, and before she knew it he was above her, pinning her hands down over her head as he penetrated her. Winding her legs around his waist, Rose immediately fell into a steady rhythm with him, her hips crashing up against him and her hands grasping his as her entire body tingled with pleasure.

It was not long before they fell apart together, Rose biting down on his shoulder to stifle her cries and Hans quietly grunting as he rode out his pleasure. Once it passed, he collapsed onto the bed beside her, and she turned onto her side to curl up into him.

Hans watched Rose as she fell into a deep sleep, softly brushing her hair back as he once more admired the angelic beauty she exude.

It really was a shame he would have to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon when Hans awoke the following morning. Cautiously, he slid out from beneath Rose, softly shushing her when she began to stir, and made his way into the bathroom to quickly shower. When he came back into the main room, he was relieved when he found she was still fast asleep. Quietly, he got dressed, and called Theo to make sure he was still on time before gathering up his belongings.

Standing next to the bed, Hans stared down at Rose, watching her as she slept soundly.

Could he really do this?

Could he kill the woman he had been so intimate with merely hours ago?

"_You have no choice. You must do this, or else everything you have worked so hard on up until this point could be ruined," _a voice in his head scolded him.

Doing what he knew needed to be done, he pulled out the gun he had tucked away, and taking a deep breath aimed it at her head.

**)))))**

Hans and Theo had been on the road over an hour, riding in the ambulance in complete silence. Unable to help himself, Theo finally asked, "What has you distracted, boss?"

Hans glanced over at him. "What makes you think I am distracted?"

"Not once have you asked how things went. We both know that is not the norm for you."

Hans was silent for a moment, before commenting, "I left something behind, and I regret doing so."

"Like what? The hostage?" Theo quipped, and let out a loud laugh.

Hans tried to laugh with him, but all he could think about was Rose's soft smile, and big brown eyes.

**(((((**

As Rose finally awoke, she reached out for Hans, and opened her eyes when only cool sheets greeted her. "Hans?" she called out as she sat up, and looked around.

The other bed was empty.

The bathroom was dark.

It was very obvious he was not in the room.

So where was he?

When she noticed a folded piece of paper with her name on it, both relief and worry filled her. Picking it up, she unfolded it, and began to read:

_My dear Rose,_

_As I am sure you are already noticed, I am no longer there with you at the motel. The reason for this is I did not wish to have you involved with such a dangerous plan any longer._

_Whether you choose to believe it or not, you have changed me. You have such a gentle soul, and apparently being around you brought out a side of me I did not know existed._

_After yesterday, if my leaving you in any way hurts you, please know I am doing this to keep you safe. Leaving you behind was more difficult for me than you more than likely realize._

_I will never forget you and your beautiful face._

_Forever yours,_

_H.G._

With tears in her eyes, Rose folded the paper back up before getting out of bed to get dressed. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she would never be able to forget him as well, for he had abducted her heart, and was showing no signs of giving it back.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Probably not the ending you were expecting. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for the positive feedback you have given so far. It truly means so much more to me than I can express.**


End file.
